Don't Anger the Pixie
by SHINeeWhiteRose
Summary: This is a one-shot that corresponds to an inside joke from another story. Go read The Malfoy Girl by Black-Rose Marley to understand the randomness. Basically, this is Vix getting back at Fred for letting her walk into the boys' washroom, and has no real relevance to understanding the actual story. Just a little add on with the character based off me and her loyal ginger puppy -


_**Don't Piss Off the Pixie**_

_SHINeeWhiteRose_

**AN: This is a one-shot for Black-Rose Marley's story _The Malfoy Girl_ so if you wish to read this I suggest you read that first. If you're too lazy to then just know that Fred has a thing for Vix and they are 2nd years in this part. The reference to this one-shot is in like chapter 12 of BRM's story or something (I'm at like chapter 40 cuz I actually know her xP) I think that's it so enjoy! Oh, and to the people who have been anxiously waiting for the second chapter of _Mystery Song_ I promise it will be up before the weekend and I wil have wayyyyyy more frequent updates. May Bex smite me if I don't.**

"Is something wrong Freddie?" I asked sweetly, inwardly cackling evilly as he just blushed red and nodded. Revenge was sweet… and too easy. It had probably been easy for him to just let me walk into the boys' loo last week to get a good laugh, but now... it was his turn.

Just thinking about what he had put my poor innocent, second year mind through made me cringe. "No, I'm fine." He responded to my earlier question, at first I thought it was a bit late; then I realized that I had the ability to think super fast thanks to the FunDip he had given me as an apology for the bathroom thing. The fact that he managed to get me muggle candy here at Hogwarts was really an amazing feat… NO! Focus, Vix; you needed to get back at this boy for creating a situation where people called me a peeping tom for a whole week! "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted there."

I smiled up at him, happy when he blushed again. "I'm okay Fred, thanks for asking; it makes me happy to see that you care." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. No way; I can have a sugar induced heart attack after I get my revenge. I felt myself smile widely and started chatting animatedly when the girls' washroom came in sight. This would make him see that he shouldn't mess with me.

_*Flashback*_

"_So you're Fred right?" I asked excitedly, thinking that I had finally perfected my 'telling-the-twins-apart' sense._

_He smiled proudly, that mischievous look in his eye that never seemed to leave. "Yeah, good guess."_

_I pouted and his smile became a smirk. "I didn't guess! I just chose one of the two names and hoped it was right." I smiled in accomplishment as he laughed. His twin, George, came up behind us and put an arm over each of our shoulders, reaching farther down to reach mine on account of my small height._

"_Hey there, lovebirds. Where are you two headed? Somewhere more _private,_ maybe?" Fred took a swipe at the back of George's head, but missed, and blushed heavily as I cocked my head to the side in confusion._

"_Why would we need to go somewhere private? We can just talk in the hallway can't we?" Both boys looked at me with astonishment, and I ducked my head to hide my blush. "Was that a stupid question? Sorry, I ask stupid questions a lot…"_

"_No, it wasn't stupid at all! He was referring to an inside joke, he knew you wouldn't understand it so he said it to confuse you." He said hurriedly, looking to George so I did too. "Right, George?"_

_George scoffed and started walking towards Lee Jordan, who seemed to be waiting for us. "Yeah, just an inside joke. I'll see you two later." With that both he and Lee Jordan disappeared into the crowd of students, heading towards the next class we all shared. We are all in the same year and house so we have all the same classes I remind myself, pleased that I remembered that._

"_What are you thinking so hard about Vix?" Fred asked, a hint of a smirk that he tried to hide on his face. "You might break your brain if you keep thinking that hard."_

_I pouted and slapped his arm that was closest to me. "That's not nice Fred! I can think perfectly fine thank you very much!" I huffed and he laughed, taking my books; probably so I couldn't hit him with them anymore. "Besides, I happen to be very smart! I may not act like it, but I am!"_

_Now he was openly snickering, the prat. "Oh, really? You sure?"_

_He held a door open for me and I rolled my eyes as I walked in. "Of course I'm sure, how would I know that I'm smart if I wasn't smart? My grades are actually really good this year too, so that just further proves that I'm sma-" I cut off as I looked around, seeing all the guys looking at me like I was insane… Fred looked like he wanted to burst out laughing as he simply continued walking like nothing was wrong…a toilet flushed somewhere _extremely_ close by._

"_You were saying?" Fred asked, and I felt my cheeks flame red as I took off running out of the one of the few rooms that girls were banned from ever entering. The boys' washroom._

_I waited outside with a still red face as I waited for Fred. A minute or two—and a couple of apologies to guys that came out before him—later he emerged with a broad smirk. "So, what were we talking about again?"_

_He was going to regret that._

_ *End Flashback*_

We were almost to the door… okay, time to launch my attack. I sighed heavily and Fred looked over at me with concern. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I smiled like I was sad and was only trying to smile for his benefit, because that made a lot of sense. "I'm sorry to be so down, it's just I was reading this book about Quidditch legends like Victor Krum and Niall Horan, but I lost it!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Usually I don't really care about books at all, but a book about _Quidditch_ is a whole other story."

I pretended to think about it a minute, then looked up excitedly right as we were about to pass the washroom. "Oh I just remembered! I think I left it in this class!" I went to go in but Fred just held me back.

"Don't worry, I'll go find it. Just wait right here 'kay?" I nodded and he happily walked right into my trap… and I took off in the direction of the common room, only stopping when I heard a bunch of girl screams and I was at the end of the hall.

By now everyone had stopped to see what the commotion was, only to see Fred emerge from the girls' washroom with spells being fired after him. I laughed as I saw his horrified face, and his eyes connected with mine, flashing dangerously. "Vix… you are in so much trouble when I catch you!"

I 'eep'ed and took off running, thankful for my head start considering his faster pace and longer stride than my own. I figured that if I could safely reach the Gryffindor girls' dormitories I could wait for him to calm down a few hours before I faced him again. Behind me I heard Fred let out a short stream of profanities and I looked behind me to see him looking angrily for another way to reach me... because the stairs apparently liked me better than him and had changed, leaving him with—at the moment—no way to reach me.

"Vix you better hope that I don't catch you!" He called out, gaining the attention of other people taking the stairs.

"Can't you take a little joke Fred?" I asked teasingly, and I saw his eyes narrow. "If you want me so bad, then come and get me!" I laughed happily, heading up the stairs towards the common room.

While I ran I heard random comments like 'it's about bloody time' and 'aren't they a little young to be going that far already?' but I ignored them; I had bigger problems at the moment. "Almost there!" I said to myself, excitement rushing through me when I saw the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

Oh no. I didn't know the password… I was in so much trouble! "Animagus Tranformo?"

"No."

"Petrificalus Totalus?"

"No."

Dear Merlin! What was that stupid password? I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I thought of Fred catching me… that's it! "Ginger Snap!"

The Fat Lady waved me through and the portrait opened, I made sure to close it behind me to gain a few extra seconds and ran across the empty common room—everyone else was probably enjoying the sunny day—and ran up the stairs. I heard the portrait open and saw Fred sprinting across the common room as I reached the balcony where the two genders usually split for their different rooms.

If I could just get to the second years' dorm I'd be safe. "I'm coming for you Vixie!" Oh chocolate frogs. I started slipping down the suddenly slide like stairs and turned around only to crash into Fred, sending us both to the floor. "Oof!"

While _my_ landing had actually been somewhat comfortable, I figured that his had probably not. "So… what are you doing?" I asked innocently, smiling guiltily as he half heartedly glared from underneath me. "Okay, so that was totally your fault!"

"_Mine_? He asked in disbelief. "How in the bloody hell is this _my_ fault?"

"Language!" I said unhappily, slapping his chest lightly in reprimand. "You let me walk into the boys' loo, so I had you walk into the girls'. If you had stopped me last week none of this would have happened." I said proudly, and he groaned in defeat. "See, you totally know that I'm right. Paybacks not so fun, is it?"

He only got the chance to glare at me before the door leading to the common room opened and Bex Malfoy almost stepped on us. "Ugh, it's you two." She crossed her arms. "I highly suggest you take your obscene activities somewhere else, where no unfortunate person will stumble across you." She glared at us both—mostly Fred—as he helped me up and moved us both out of the way. "Thank you." She said coldly, disappearing upstairs and probably the second years' dormitories.

"That girl has issues. How did she even get into Gryffindor anyway?" Fred muttered, and I blushed at the way he was holding me close. "She would have been so much better off in Slytherin."

"I'm not sure… but I think me and her will be best friends one day." I said perkily, making Fred look at me like I was insane. "I've got homework to do; I'll see you at dinner." I told him and carefully extracted myself from his arms before running upstairs.

It was quiet and right as I reached the landing for the second years' rooms I heard him exclaim in anger. "Hey wait a second! Vix I'm still going to hex you for earlier!" I laughed and just entered the room; I knew he wouldn't do anything to me.

"So, you and the Weasley, huh?" Asked Bex, startling me from my thoughts. I had almost forgotten that she was in here. "I'd say congratulations but everyone saw it coming."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Saw what coming? Me pranking Fred back for letting me walk into a bathroom? He's not really mad though, what's a prank between two friends?"

She eyed me for a minute before just rolling her eyes. "Never mind; just stop bugging me." And with that she was doing her work and I could tell she wasn't going to speak another word to me.

Well that was weird. I walked over to the window and saw George and Lee sitting on one of the benches in the sun, enjoying the sun's warmth when Fred came up to them and pushed George off to make room for himself. I blushed as I watched them all laugh together; or more specifically, I watched Fred laugh.

What in the world was going on with me? My heart was speeding up and blood was rushing to my cheeks. All because I was thinking about my best friend of all people! It must be because of the FunDip; I thought to myself, sitting on my bed and taking out my unfinished Potions essay. FunDip could do strange things to one's mind.


End file.
